This invention relates to a device for condensing organic solvents and the like which are associated with substantially non-condensable gases and for separating the condensed solvents from the non-condensable gases.
An object of this invention is to provide a condenser which directs vapors of mixed solvents and non-condensable gases between helical coolant coils, which are arranged between shell members which direct the mixed solvents and non-condensables around the helical coils. Helical coolant coils arranged between shells are shown in Hokanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,836, but for use in a vent condenser.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a solvent condenser in which condensed solvents drop downwardly from the helical coolant coils into a storage portion of an outer shell of the device and in which a cold trap is mounted above the storage portion to capture any solvent which tends to move upwardly from the storage portion.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a solvent condenser which can operate continuously.